


I don't know how you do it, making Love out of nothing at all.

by Evaney_Desterek



Series: La Torre dei Clichè [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Multi, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritorni al presente, quando i ragazzi attaccano a suonare la parte dove s'introduce la tua voce. <br/>"I know just how to whisper, and I know just how to cry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know how you do it, making Love out of nothing at all.

**Clichè:** #5 – Le Parole che Non Sapevo di Voler Dire.  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural.  
 **Pairing/Personaggi:** Anna Novak, Benny Lafitte, Bobby Singer, Castiel Novak, Daphne Allen, Dean Winchester. Accenni Anna/Dean, Castiel/Dean   
**Rating:** Verde.   
**Beta:** \---   
**Genere:** Introspettivo, Angst, Sentimentale.   
**Warning:** Slash, AU, Songfic   
**Summary:** _Ritorni al presente, quando i ragazzi attaccano a suonare la parte dove s'introduce la tua voce._ _"_ _I know just how to whisper, and I know just how to cry."_   
**Note: Quinta fic della Torre dei Clichè. 5/100**   
_ La canzone che canta Dean appartiene ai Air Supply.  _ [Magari sapessi scrivere cose del genere.]   
**Disclaimer:** Non mi appartengono e non ci guadagno nulla, se non l'odio dei personaggi.

 

 

 

 

_I don't know how you do it,_

_making **L** ove out of nothing at all ._

 

 

 

 

La folla urla il tuo nome: ti chiama, ti pretende, ti invoca come fossi un dio e tu chiudi gli occhi, prendi un respiro profondo ed attendi ancora qualche secondo per raccogliere le idee. E il respiro, se ci riesci.  
Non sei mai stato così nervoso in tutta la tua carriera, eppure non è la prima volta che presenti un singolo.  
Ma non è questo, vero? C'è qualcosa di più, sotto la tua agitazione.  
Questa canzone ti rende vulnerabile agli occhi di milioni di persone, ma soprattutto ai suoi occhi, perchè dentro ci sono i tuoi sentimenti, quelli che ti hanno folgorato nel momento stesso in cui hai incrociato i suoi occhi blu.  
"Sei pronto?" ti chiede Benny, occhieggiandoti preoccupato. Tu annuisci soltanto perchè non ce la fai a parlare.  
Entri sul palco e il boato della folla ti accoglie e ti stordisce, ti travolge come uno tsunami e tu puoi solo restare lì, inerte, e lasciarti travolgere.  
 _Lascia che ti porti via_ , ti ripeti nella mente.  
"Siete pronti?" urli nel microfono, ed un nuovo boato esplode tutt'intorno a te.  
Questa volta sorridi, e per fortuna nessuno nota che ti tremano le mani.  
"Questa sera presenteremo un inedito." e la folla grida in apprezzamento. Buon segno.  
Vorresti aggiungere che è per lui, ogni singola parola, ogni grammo di energia che ci metterai nel cantarla ma sai che sarebbe inutile, sai che, se lui è in ascolto, capirà quello che stai cercando di dirgli.  
Ti umetti le labbra.  
" _Questa è per te, Cas._ " sussurri come se fosse una preghiera. L'acqua santa sulle labbra di un peccatore.  
Dio solo sa, se non lo sei.  
Chiudi gli occhi e ripensi al vostro litigio violento, alla sua faccia quando ti ha trovato fra le braccia di quell'altra donna, Anna. Sua sorella. Ripensi al suo tono ferito e ai suoi occhi che non hanno versato lacrime, ma ti guardavano come se l'avessero fatto, come se ogni stilla avesse toccato la tua pelle, bruciandola. Come se ti ci avesse affogato, in quel mare di dolore.  
Ci sarà mai, qualcosa nella tua vita, che non ucciderai semplicemente toccandola?  
" _Sono un maledetto_." ma non era bastato avvisarlo.  
" _Non posso perderti._ " gli hai stretto il polso, cercando il suo sguardo. Il suo perdono. Quando ti ha guardato, però, c'erano solo due zaffiri a fissarti. Freddi ed inanimati. Vuoti.  
" _Troppo tardi._ " e l'ultima cosa che ricordi è lo sbattere forte della tua porta. Le sue spalle troppo piccole per il suo trench beige. Le sue spalle abbassate in una curva dolorosa di rabbia. Le sue spalle che ti salutano per sempre.  
Ritorni al presente, quando i ragazzi attaccano a suonare la parte dove s'introduce la tua voce.  
Uno. Due. Tre.  
  
" _I know just how to whisper, and I know just how to cry._ "  
  
Sì, tu sai sussurrare, sai piangere.  
Quante volte hai sussurrato il suo nome? Quante volte hai annegato le lacrime nell'alcol?  
  
" _I know just where to find the answers; and I know just how to lie._ "  
  
Sai dove trovare le risposte alle tue domande, e sai come mentire, come quando ti ha chiesto se eri solo a casa e tu gli hai detto di sì, mentre Anna ti slacciava i pantaloni.  
  
" _I know just how to fake it, and I know just how to scheme_ "  
  
Sai come fingere che non t'importi quando qualcuno ti lascia come ha fatto tu padre, morto in un incidente sul lavoro. Come quando Lisa ha deciso che non eri abbastanza, come quando Sam ha preferito una donna a te che l'hai cresciuto come un padre, come quando Cassie, il tuo primo amore, ha fatto le valigie perchè non sopportava quello che avevi deciso di mostrarle: l'altro lato della luna. Tutti ti lasciano e tu sai fingere che vada bene, che non t'importi e pianifichi nei minimi dettagli la tua punizione, il modo in cui devi autoflagellarti perchè ogni cosa, ogni danantissima cosa è colpa tua. I fallimenti degli altri sono i tuoi.  
I tuoi fallimenti però, non se li prendeva nessuno. Poi è arrivato Castiel.  
Cas che è stato lì per te quando impazzivi sul nuovo testo da scrivere, Cas che perdona i tuoi errori perchè ti ama, Cas che non ti giudica, che ha accettato anche il lato oscuro di te. Castiel che tu hai tradito senza pensarci. Cas che preferiva togliere a te il coltello e flagellarsi al posto tuo. Castiel. Cas.  
  
" _I know just when to face the truth, and then I know just when to dream._ "  
  
Sai che cosa amava di te Cas? Lo sai, vero Dean? Il tuo saper affrontare la realtà, ogni giorno, anche quando eri stanco per i troppi lavori svolti per portare avanti la famiglia, permettere a Sam il meglio, e crollavi sul tuo letto disfatto, per abbandonarti al sonno agitato di un'ora. La tua capacità di continuare a sognare di creare un gruppo tutto tuo, sfruttare la tua voce, far innamorare milioni di persone del tuo carisma, di quel tuo viso da eterno bambino...  
Sognare di potergli regalare anche il mondo. La luna. Il Paradiso, qualunque cosa.

" _And I know just where to touch you, and I know just what to prove_ "

La prima volta che vi siete incontrati hai subito capito come toccare i suoi nervi scoperti, come muoverlo a tuo piacimento, modellarlo fra le tue mani: sapevi anticiparne un sorriso con il tuo, l'espressione corrucciata o l'irritazione di quando prendevi in giro il trench.  
" _Come fai?_ " ti chiese.  
" _Semplice: so come toccarti._ " e avevi sorriso ammiccante mentre lui s'accigliava.  
" _Dimostralo_ " ti aveva sfidato e non c'era stato bisogno di altro. L'avevi dimostrato mappando il suo corpo come se lo conoscessi già a memoria, anche se era la prima volta che lo vedevi. Sapevi perfettamente il contorno delle sue labbra, il guizzare dei muscoli asciutti, il combaciare perfetto delle sue cosce attorno ai tuoi fianchi e il calore che ti aveva avvolto. Sapevi premere un punto e lui si dischiudeva come un fiore ai raggi del sole. Un punto e lui tremava come in preda alla febbre.  
Alla fine però, l'hai capito: non eri tu bravo a giocare, era lui che ti lasciava vincere.

" _I know when to pull you closer, and I know when to let you loose._ "

I momenti migliori sono stati, paradossalmente, i momenti critici: quando era stressato, arrabbiato o sobbarcato di lavoro sapevi sempre il momento migliore per avvicinarlo, quando era propenso ad essere distratto dai tuoi baci, dalla tua voce dolce che gli cantava le sue canzoni preferite; e poi sapevi quando era il momento di allentare la presa, lasciargli modo di respirare o di seppellirsi nelle sue scartoffie da cui ne usciva completamente stravolto. E lui sapeva quando lasciarti alle tue canzoni, sapeva tenerti vicino anche quando, frustrato, dicevi cose per ferirlo, perchè la rabbia facilmente monta dentro di te, facilmente parla con la tua voce. E poi finivate sul divano, tu abbandonato fra le sue braccia e lui che, in silenzio, ti stringeva donandoti consolazione e conforto. Anche quando l'unico che ne aveva bisogno era lui.  
Non c'è abbraccio che avrebbe potuto consolare la sua espressione di quel giorno.

" _And I know the night is fading, and I know that time's gonna fly, and I'm never gonna tell you everything I've got to tell you, but I know I've got to give it a try_ "

Quando hai inziaito a scrivere questa canzone ti domandavi se saresti riuscito mai a dire tutto quello che devi. Pensavi: riuscirò a dirgli che da quando se n'è andato i giorni volano via, ma sono tutti uguali ed insapori? Riuscirò a raccontargli delle notti insonni passate accanto alla finestra, mentre attendevo il suo ritorno? Del modo in cui sfioro la poca roba che ha lasciato a casa? Di come il suo profumo sta abbandonando, inesorabilmente, il tessuto? Di come stia diventando un bellissimo sogno, l'intervallo piacevole di una giornata uggiosa che dura da tutta una vita? La vita istantanea di una stella cadente?  
Ma non ti è mancato il coraggio di provare mentre scrivevi e riscrivevi il testo, alla ricerca delle giuste parole, del giusto modo di dire che tu sai tante cose ma che hai dimenticato la più importante.

" _I don't know how you do it, making love out of nothing at all_ "

Dirgli che ti sei dimenticato come faccia ad amarti in quel suo modo semplice ed adorante, nel modo in cui sembra essere nato per stare con te, per essere la tua proverbiale anima gemella. Dirgli che non ha mai capito come abbia fatto ad amarti, così dal nulla, senza chiedere mai nulla in cambio che non fosse la tua presenza. Chiedergli come ha fatto a sopportare tutti i tuoi sbalzi d'umore, la cattiveria di chi ferisce per non essere ferito, la rabbia di chi è stato tradito troppe volte e che sente il peso di una giusta, ma in verità ingiusta, punizione sulle proprie spalle? La disperazione di chi, quando si guarda allo specchio, odia con tutto se stesso ciò che vede? Come ha fatto, ti chiedi, a raccogliere ogni pezzo di te e rincollarlo insieme, farti sentire quello giusto, un uomo giusto, anche solo dicendo il tuo nome? Cos'hai fatto per meritare il tuo angelo sulla spalla?  
Nulla, ecco perchè adesso non c'è più.  
 _No, quella è colpa mia_.  
Perchè sei fatto così: stringere nel pugno il vetro che squarcia la pelle, taglia la carne e riversa il tuo sangue e rifiutare di lasciarti guarire.  
Lisa aveva ragione: adori crogiolarti nel tuo stesso dolore. Ami piangerti addosso, avere la scusa di non prenderti la responsabilità del male che fai, semplicemente dicendo " _ho fatto quello che era necessario fare._ "  
Ed è quello che hai fatto quando hai chiamato Anna nel tuo appartamento.

" _The beating of my heart is a drum, and it's lost, and it's looking for a rhythm like you_."

Nelle notti di pioggia, spesso, poggiavi la mano sul cuore di Castiel e, in silenzio, ascoltavi il modo in cui batteva.  
Tum. Tum. Tum. Tum.  
In un certo qual modo era qualcosa di ancora più intimo del sesso, perchè lì, in quel pulsare quieto, potevi sentire la sua vita che lentamente si racchiudeva nel palmo della tua mano e poi si univa al pulsare nel tuo polso, riverberare nelle ossa dell'avambraccio, e poi risalire lungo il braccio, fino alla spalla un sottil vibrare che si spande sul tuo petto, solleticando i muscoli e lasciando che essi facciano eco fino al cuore che accoglieva con gioia quel battito simile al suo, quell'eco lontano di un cuore vicino.  
Quanto tempo hai passato cercando un ritmo simile al tuo?  
Quanto tempo hai sentito il tuo cuore cantare un assolo che si perdeva, solitario, nel tuo petto, in attesa?  
Tum.Tum.Tum.Tum.  
Sei di nuovo di fronte al Castiel di quel giorno.  
Ti umetti le labbra in attesa che ti risponda." _Non lasciarmi._ " gli hai detto agitato, mentre il cuore ti batteva forte nel petto, quasi come se avesse voluto scappare e buttarsi nel petto dell'altro e pregarlo di tenerlo con sè perchè non poteva più convinvere con te. Perchè sapeva che, nel momento in cui, quello avesse attraversato la soglia della porta, sarebbe morto.  
" _Addio._ "  
E sei morto.  
Il _tum_ ritmico sostituito dallo stridere di quel macchinario del cazzo che annunciava la morte di tuo padre.  
Addio.

" _You can take the darkness from the pit of the night, and turn into a beacon burning endlessly bright._ "

E quanto hai avuto bisogno che la notte esplodesse in un trionfo di luce?  
Quando sembrava che la vita non ti desse vie d'uscita, che i tuoi occhi oramai fossero assuefatti al buio del tuo personale inferno, come luce d'angelo, come una grazia di cui mai potresti descrivere l'aspetto, i suoi occhi hanno trovato i tuoi.

" _I've got to follow it, 'cause everything I know, well it's nothing till I give it to you._ "

E quanto hai avuto bisogno di seguirli? Lasciarti condurre fuori dal tunnel, via dall'inferno, via dal luogo angusto della tua coscienza, dove stavi marcendo, dove nessuno poteva raggiungerti, dove ogni cosa era zolfo e senso di colpa? Dove i tuoi demoni personali ti tormentavano senza sosta, in attesa di vederti crollare?  
Ripensi a tutte le cose che hai vissuto, alla tua vita prima di Cas.  
A cos'è servito tutto se non a farvi incontrare? A cosa ti serve essere Dean quando non c'è Castiel a pronunciare il tuo nome? A cosa ti servono le tue braccia se non puoi stringerlo a te? E i tuoi occhi? Meglio essere ciechi, no? A cosa servono se non puoi saziarti con la sua vista? A cosa ti serve il tuo intero essere se Castiel non lo stringe fra le sue braccia?  
Tutto quello che sei non è nulla, _nulla_ , se non puoi darlo a lui.  
 _"Perchè non l'ho capito prima?"_ avevi chiesto a tua madre, quando Cassie ti aveva lasciato.  
 _"Perchè di solito abbiamo bisogno di perdere chi amiamo, per scoprire quanto ne abbiamo bisogno."_ e l'aveva detto con tristezza ma non col rimpianto di chi non aveva dato tutto ciò che aveva da dare alla persona amata.  
E tu invece?  
" _Colette mi ha lasciato._ " ti aveva detto Caine, il tuo collega, nel bar. " _Perchè non ho capito prima quanto...?_ "  
" _Perchè di solito abbiamo bisogno di perdere chi amiamo, per scoprire quanto ne abbiamo bisogno."_ e tu l'avevi detto col rimpianto di chi aveva ricevuto ma non aveva mai dato.  
Il rimpianto di chi desidera la vita solo quando oramai sta morendo.

" _at the sound of the whistle, I can make all the stadiums rock._ "

La folla ti chiama, ti pretende, ti invoca come fossi un dio e tu chiudi gli occhi e ti lasci inondare da milioni di voci che chiamano in coro il tuo nome.  
Nessuno, però, potrà mai dirlo come lo dice lui.  
" _Dean._ "  
Sei il dio del palco: puoi fare qualsiasi cosa, anche farlo venire giù con una parola.  
E quella parola sarebbe semplicemente il suo nome, sperando che, anche se lontano, possa riuscire ad avvertire il boato che solo il nome di un angelo può creare.  
Cas.  
" _Castiel!_ " urli nella cornetta del telefono. " _puoi sentirmi? Per favore ascolta, ho bisogno di te, ok? Ho... i-io ho bisogno di te. Non posso farcela senza di te. Dove diavolo sei?_ "  
Questa è la millesima volta che lo chiami, ma lui lascia che le tue parole si scontrino con un muro di ostinata indifferenza, di fredda rabbia.  
Te lo meriti, questo è vero.  
 _"Ho bisogno di te." g_ li dici, quando finalmente alza la cornetta, forse stanco delle tue chiamate, dei tuoi messaggi che intasano la segreteria telefonica. Forse deciso a perdonarti.  
" _Dov'eri quando avevo bisogno di sentirmelo dire?_ "  
" _I-io ero qui, Cas, tu dov'eri?_ "  
" _Proprio vicino a te, Dean. Ho sempre fatto quello che volevi, sono sempre corso quando mi chiamavi perchè eri disperato per un motivo o per l'altro._ "  
" _N-non farmi... non lasciarmi anche tu._ "  
" _Dovevi pensarci prima di tradirmi con- non chiamarmi più, Dean, ok? Non... addio._ "  
E la sua voce era così stanca, come quella di una persona ferita a morte.  
Quella notte sei crollato su te stesso perchè non potevi sopportare di aver ferito a morte l'unica persona al mondo che c'era sempre stata per te. Ferire lui era come ferire te.  
Uccidere lui... era come uccidere te stesso.  
  
" _But I'm never gonna make it without you, Do you really want to see me crawl?_ "  
La canzone finisce in un boato di approvazione e tu sorridi, esanime: hai dato tutto quello che avevi in questa canzone. Il tuo cuore strimpellato fra note e parole.  
Se questo non basterà... _vuoi veramente vedermi strisciare?_

 

*°*°

  
Dietro le quinte c'è il solito caos di tecnici che si destreggiano fra cavi e pacche sulle spalle, mentre Bobby, il vostro, manager, sorride trionfante ma tu non puoi ricambiare nessun gesto, nessun saluto, nessuna parola perchè ti stai dirigendo verso l'uscita sul retro, mentre ti lasci tutto alle spalle.  
L'aria fresca ti fa rabbrividire, mentre ti stringi nella tua giacca di pelle, quella che è appartenuta a tuo padre. Certe volte sembra l'unico posto sicuro al mondo.  
Il cuore ti batte forte nelle orecchie, mentre attendi.  
 _Tu. Tu. Tu_.  
Poi qualcuno risponde.  
"Pronto?"  
E non è chi ti aspetti.  
"Chi è?" chiedi "Chi sei?"  
"S-sono Daphne, tu chi sei..?"  
"D-Daphne? Dov'è Cas?"  
"Oh, t-tu sei Dean?" ti chiede, la voce che trema, spezzata dai singhiozzi.  
"Sì, sono io. _Dov'è Cas?_ " lo chiedi di nuovo, con durezza, perchè se non ti appigli a questa non ci sarà nient'altro che riuscirà mai a rimetterti a posto.  
"Mi dispiace, Dean!" esclama la donna, spaventata "ho provato a c-chiamarti... lui er... lui stava venendo al tuo concerto e-" ma la voce è soffocata dal pianto.  
"E cosa?" ringhi, ma sai già e non vuoi sentire. _No, no, ti prego, no_.  
"Un'auto a-andava a tutta... quel tipo era ubriaco!" e tu non puoi più sopportare quelle scuse, l'accusa, la vita, il dolore di quella donna, le sue lacrime, ogni cosa.  
Riagganci.  
Avresti voglia di piangere ma in questo momento non credi di averne nemmeno la forza, mentre una risatina isterica nasce e si agita per uscire dalle tue labbra.  
In un impeto di rabbia lanci via il cellulare.  
Non è rabbia, è disperazione: lui non ha sentito. Lui non sa- _non sa_.  
 _"And I'm never gonna make it like you do, making love out of nothing at all."_ canticchi a bassa voce, fiero del modo in cui la tua voce sembra ferma e non tremula.  
Perchè sanno tanto di amarezza, adesso, queste parole sulla tua bocca?  
Pesano di delusione, sanno di un addio provocato ma mai desiderato, fanno male all'addome come due pugni ben assestati.  
Sanno di fiele.  
Guardi il vicolo sporco ed illuminato da lampioni morenti, in attesa.  
 _Tum.Tum.Tum_.  
Ma lui non arriva, nè lo farà mai.  
 _Addio_.  
T'incammini verso la strada, sparendo nella nebbiolina che avvolge la città come uno spirito maligno. Tu sparisci all'orizzonte, e la porta che ti sei lasciato dietro scricchiola piano lasciando trapelare un solito alito di vento.  
Un sospiro morente che somiglia terribilmente al tuo nome.  
 _Dean_.

 


End file.
